


Радикальный метод

by Jack_of_Shadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_Shadows/pseuds/Jack_of_Shadows
Summary: Исполнение анонимной заявки: Тор/Стив. Во время тренировочного спарринга Тор немного не рассчитал силу и Кэп серьезно пострадал. Асгардианец извиняется, таскается к кровати раненого и это внезапно перерастает в NC.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Kudos: 2





	Радикальный метод

С тихим шорохом створки двери разошлись в стороны, и в комнату вошел доктор Бэннер, продолжая на ходу просматривать какие-то распечатки. Отвлекся он, только когда не смог положить бумаги на привычное место возле клавиатуры, поскольку там уже стоял картонный стакан с кофе и пакет пончиков.

\- Доброй ночи, Тони. Ты что тут делаешь? – вежливо поинтересовался Брюс, не теряя надежды примостить документы на стол.

\- Я тут живу, - не менее любезно отозвался Старк, не убирая ног с пульта управления камерами и не спеша освобождать место для Бэннера. – Пончик хочешь?

\- Хочу, - Брюс сдался и, положив распечатки на соседний стул, взял пестрый пакет, украшенный масляными пятнами.

\- Ну как наш капитан? - Тони отхлебнул кофе и гостеприимно предложил стакан Брюсу. Тот отрицательно качнул головой и, жуя пончик, проверил датчики и экраны, выведенные на пульт. Они передавали информацию из медицинского блока, где на узкой железной койке лежал Стив Роджерс, облепленный проводами. На небольшом экране было видно, как он дышит, и что глаза у него закрыты.

\- Без изменений. Восстановление идет равномерно, но слишком медленно - два процента в день… Кстати, ты разобрался, в чем причина?

\- Ты у нас доктор, ты и разбирайся, - ухмыльнулся Старк и отобрал пакет, в котором еще оставалась пара пончиков.

\- Я про защиту в тренировочной комнате. Ее можно и дальше использовать по назначению?

\- Разумеется! Щиты работают идеально, прекрасно поглощают энергию. Кто же знал, что волна от взаимодействия вибраниума и потустороннего молотка войдет в резонанс и отразится таким образом! Мне же никто не дал отковырять от Мельнира кусочек, чтобы изучить его свойства! – в голосе гения и плейбоя звучало искреннее возмущение.

\- Можно подумать, у тебя бы получилось… отковырять! – с легкой насмешкой отозвался Брюс, просматривая ленты кардиограмм.

Тони мечтательно зажмурился, потягиваясь на неудобном кресле, его пальцы слегка дрогнули, будто в них уже оказались лазерный скальпель, газовая горелка и бензопила одновременно.

\- Но я бы попытался… - задумчиво протянул он, ухмыльнувшись. – Но вот почему волна так подействовала на работу сыворотки в организме нашего бравого воина, это вопрос к тебе…

\- Я бы сказал, все тот же резонанс, он, вероятно, повлиял на колебание молекул…

\- Какое глубокое научное замечание - «вероятно»! - перебил Старк. Бэннер обернулся, раздраженно поправляя очки, готовый достойно ответить скалящемуся оппоненту, но тут в больничном боксе появилось еще одно действующее лицо.

\- О! А он что тут делает? – мгновенно переключился на происходящее на экране Тони.

\- Да он каждый день приходит.

\- Зачем?

\- Думаю, чувствует себя виноватым, заходит проведать товарища… Тебе это знакомо? - Брюс все еще был зол на «шпильку» Старка.

\- Как трогательно! И что капитан?.. Джарвис, включи микрофон!

\- Не надо. Все равно Роджерс на транквилизаторах и не отвечает…

\- Зачем транквилизаторы?

\- Ради экономии его энергии, чтобы все уходило на выздоровление и не расходовалось во вне… Но он слышит и все понимает… И ему приятно, что Тор заходит его проведать. В отличии от некоторых!

\- Во-первых, я и так знаю обо всем, что происходит в моей башне. А во вторых… ну вот я. Пришел. И что он ему говорит?

\- Просто разговаривает. Сначала извинялся, а когда Стив принял извинения, стал рассказывать о происходящем тут, иногда просто сидит рядом, я не прислушиваюсь…

\- Как принял? Он же молчит.

Доктор Бэннер начал заметно раздражаться.

\- Откуда я знаю? Шевельнул губами, ответил взглядом… Они и без слов друг друга понимают. Пару дней назад Тор вышел от него и сказал, что Стиву жарко. Я убавил температуру в боксе и показатели Роджерса стали лучше…

\- Боже, я сейчас расплачусь, - Старк мизинцем смахнул несуществующую слезу и деловито зашуршал пакетом с пончиками. – Как мило… встретились два реликта…

Между тем, на экране картинка изменилась, постояв возле постели Стива, Тор вышел и через миг вернулся уже с мешком, из которого начал доставать какие-то странные вещи.

\- Упс. Что происходит? – заинтересовался Тони и даже убрал ноги со стола, чтобы придвинуться ближе к монитору. – Джарвис?

\- К мистеру Роджерсу будут применять древнескандинавские практики лечения, - бесстрастно отозвался электронный слуга.

\- Еще чего не хватало! – Бэннер выпрямился, явно собираясь направиться в медблок, но Старк поймал его за полу белого халата.

\- Подожди! Ты чего, ревнуешь?

Брюс недоуменно нахмурился.

-Я имею ввиду, боишься, что у мистера Одинсона получится лучше, чем у тебя? – в глазах Старка плясали черти, не предвещающие ничего хорошего.

\- Нет, конечно! Просто это может повредить лечению…

\- Да прекрати! Ты же его не лечишь, просто мониторишь состояние, а сыворотка сама делает свое дело. А вдруг у него получится разогнать процесс?

\- Гомеопатия и заговоры? – Бэннер презрительно скривился. – Конечно, нет. А вдруг он его отравит? Стив еще слишком слаб…

\- Ну, мы попросим Джарвиса анализировать все происходящее, вплоть до состава воздуха в комнате. И если что, сразу вмешаемся… Правда, Джарвис?

\- Без проблем, мистер Старк.

\- Бред какой-то! - буркнул Брюс, но все же уселся рядом. Настаивать сейчас на своем - значит обречь себя на подколки Старка до скончания времен, или пока он не найдет другой повод. – А вдруг Роджерс против всех этих языческих ритуалов? Он же добрый христианин…

Тони фыркнул и, скомкав опустевший пакет, ловко швырнул его в корзину для бумаг.

\- Я думаю, Тор спросил разрешения. А Стив разрешил… Взгляяядом… - ехидно закончил он, изображая кокетничающую девицу. – Правда, Джарвис?

\- Вы хотите послушать записи разговоров из медицинского бокса?

\- Нет. Просто включи микрофон.

Из встроенных в пульт управления динамиков раздался шорох. Сын Одина сосредоточенно занимался своими делами: он достал из мешка несколько металлических чаш, украшенных грубой чеканкой, несколько тряпичных свертков, из которых вытащил какие-то травы и корешки, и разложил их по чашам.

Его движения были плавными и точными, губы шевелились, словно у прилежного ученика за контрольной работой. Расставив чаши в определенном порядке вокруг койки Стива, он поджег их содержимое.

\- Он устроит пожар! – вскинулся Брюс, скептически наблюдавший за происходящим.

\- Потушим, - жизнерадостно отозвался Тони. – Правда, Джарвис? Ты можешь объяснить, что происходит?

\- Разумеется, мистер Старк. По некоторым параметрам происходящее совпадает с мистическими практиками сейд (1). Это очень древние ритуалы, точной реконструкции в современном мире не имеется, так что я могу констатировать совпадение лишь на сорок процентов. И на девяносто процентов с тем, что имеется в дошедших до нашего времени источниках.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Тони, оборачиваясь к Бэннеру. – Тебя никогда не интересовала криптомедицина?

\- Шарлатанство, - мрачно буркнул Брюс. – Джарвис, что он жжет в этих пиалах? Он не отравит нам Капитана Америку?

Бесстрастный механический голос принялся перечислять ингредиенты, но в трети случаев помощнику Тони Старка приходилось констатировать, что современная ботаника таких растений не знает.

Тем временем дым из чаш приобрел едва заметный голубоватый оттенок и вился тонкими струйками строго вверх, несмотря на работающий кондиционер. Тор, продолжая что-то шептать, снял рубаху и, помогая себе зубами, повязал на руки лоскутки ткани. Синий и красный(2), они плотно охватывали бицепсы. Скандинавский бог встал в изголовье кровати и, разведя руки в стороны, запел.

Старк от неожиданности чуть не свалился с кресла, на котором раскачивался.

\- Это что за фолкмузыка?

\- Гальдр (3). Традиционное песнопение. – тут же отозвался Джарвис.

Тор пел тихо, словно колыбельную, но мощь голоса все равно ощущалась даже через микрофон. Тони почувствовал непреодолимое желание выпрямиться в кресле, заправить футболку в джинсы и вообще стать лучше. Или сделать что-то хорошее прямо сейчас. Рядом завозился Брюс, поправляя воротник своего халата.

\- Офигеть, Монсеррат Кабалье. – выдавил Старк, лишь бы стряхнуть наваждение. – Выключи микрофоны.

Между тем, продолжая петь, Тор стянул с лежащего Стивена простыню и принялся чертить на его теле руны. Наблюдатели пропустили момент, когда в его руках появилось масло, но палец бога оставлял на светлой коже влажно блестящие следы.

\- Джарвис?

\- Руническая магия, сэр (4). И экстракт пихтового масла.

\- Стало гораздо яснее, спасибо…

\- Тони, смотри! – прервал его Бэннер. На дисплеях, отражающих состояние здоровья Роджерса, происходили заметные изменения. Давление увеличивалось, дыхание становилось глубже и чаще.

\- Это что? Время действия транквилизатора закончилось?

\- Вообще-то, доза была рассчитана до утра. И раньше ее хватало, - задумчиво ответил Брюс. – Вот тут видно, что антитела его сыворотки начали вырабатываться быстрее… Глазам не верю, и это от какой-то глупой гомеопатии!

\- Если позволите, сэр, – голос Джарвиса отвлек их от наблюдения за медицинскими показателями. - Современная наука совершеннее первобытной, но и в древние времена люди как-то выздоравливали после болезней. Ритуал, который сейчас проводится, воздействует не только на организм мистера Роджерса. Изменился состав воздуха, его температура, показатели магнитных полей…

\- Я надеюсь, ты это записываешь! – выдохнул Старк, глаза которого горели неподдельным интересом.

\- Конечно, сэр.

\- Когда все закончится, расшифровки со всеми данными мне в кабинет!

\- Непременно!

\- И мне! – опомнился Бэннер, и Тони, согласно кивнув, хлопнул его по руке. Кожа доктора была необычно горячей.

По экрану пробегали тонкие нити помех. Тор закончил наносить руны и остановился справа от кровати Стива. Было видно, как он напряжен, на его теле поблескивали капельки пота, а волосы прилипали к плечам и лбу.

\- А он неплохо выглядит для давно забытого бога, - вполголоса заметил Старк. – Поет, правда, паршиво, но фактура отменная. Почти как у нашего капитана…

\- Боже, что ты несешь! – выдохнул Бэннер. – Джарвис, что еще известно про этот… ммм… ритуал?

\- Достоверные сведения отсутствуют. Могу только сказать, что это скорее смешение нескольких практик. Руническая магия считалась традиционно мужской, а сейд – женской. Мужчины избегали им заниматься из-за угрозы потери собственной личности… (5)

\- Это как? Наш грозный бог сейчас превратится в барышню? Блондинку с роскошными… - Старк не договорил, потому что Брюс больно пихнул его локтем в плечо.

\- Не могу знать. О методах врачевания древних скандинавов известно очень мало, и то, что известно, больше относится к разделу хирургии.(6)  
На мониторе было четко видно, что лицо Роджерса порозовело, а полуприкрытые веки подрагивают. Тор одним движением содрал с его тела датчики, контроллеры противно запищали, сообщая, что подключение нарушено.

\- Выключи это, Джарвис. Ну что, доктор Бэннер, вы хотите вмешаться? - по интонациям Старка было ясно, что он уверен в ответе.

\- Нет. Теперь я должен досмотреть до конца. Надеюсь, прямой угрозы здоровью Стива не будет…

\- Брюс, ты зануда. Он сейчас выглядит лучше, чем мы с тобой. Джарвис, что в боксе?

\- Температура выше нормы на пятнадцать градусов, воздух перенасыщен озоном, но в пределах допустимого. Опасных и токсичных соединений в нем не обнаружено. Радиация в норме… Атмосферное давление ниже, чем на всем этаже…

Вытянувшись на узкой койке, словно оловянный солдатик, Роджерс смотрел на Тора, и по его губам блуждала едва заметная улыбка. Скандинавский бог тем временем, положил одну ладонь на его лоб, предварительно убрав с него влажные волосы движением чуть более нежным, чем требовалось. А другая ладонь легла в район солнечного сплетения.(7)

Тор замер, глядя в глаза Стива.

Точно так же, в нетерпеливом, любопытном ожидании застыли у экрана Старк и Бэннер.

\- Что? Что там происходит? – нетерпеливо шептал Тони, кусая губы.

\- Ничего.

\- Как ничего?

\- Показатели нестабильны, но амплитуда колебаний значений не превышает пары пунктов. Это необъяснимо, однако в сравнении с ранее происходящим – ничего нового, – отозвался Джарвис. – Кроме того, я могу сделать вывод, что медицинский блок мистеру Роджерсу больше не понадобится, анализ забора воздуха в непосредственной близости от него говорит о том, что сыворотка полностью активирована.

\- А чего они там тогда замерли? - буркнул Брюс, оглушенный и озадаченный происходящим.

Старк почти уткнулся носом в монитор и, явно утеряв связь с реальностью, задумчиво почесывал бородку. То, что он замечал в полуобнаженных телах, позволяло ему ответить на вопрос друга, но он не спешил делать неожиданные выводы.

Только когда Стив медленно поднялся, садясь на край кровати, Тони недоверчиво фыркнул, щурясь от мерцающего изображения. Тор отступил на полшага, чтобы через миг снова оказаться рядом, между коленей Роджерса, а затем наклонился и поцеловал его.

Руки Стива крепко вплелись его волосы, притягивая ближе, доктор Бэннер надсадно закашлялся, подавившись вздохом, а Старк широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на экран, и на его лице удивление мешалось с шалым весельем.

\- Это… это что? Это как? – выдавил Брюс, прокашлявшись.

Роджерс легко соскочил с койки, толкая Тора к стене, вжимаясь в него всем телом, а кровать, повинуясь законам физики покатилась в противоположную сторону. Непогрешимый Капитан Америка рвал штаны с древнего бога, чьи широкие ладони сжимали и тискали его зад, обтянутый белыми хлопковыми трусами.

Старк подумал, что если бы не работающий кондиционер, линза видеокамеры непременно запотела бы от накала страстей. Он почувствовал, что рот наполняется слюной и непроизвольно сглотнул – происходящее на мониторе завораживало странной слаженностью и первобытной искренностью. Стало ощутимо жарко, к лицу прилила кровь.

В клинчевых объятиях, среди поцелуев, укусов они казались многоруким хтоническим чудовищем, было не разобрать где заканчивается один и начинается другой. Разворачивая Стива, Тор задел им кардиомонитор, который, словно пушинка, отлетел в сторону, сбивая стойку капельницы. Пролившийся физраствор закоротил провода, посыпались искры, но эти двое не обратили на замыкание никакого внимания, лишь инстинктивно отпрянули, все также не размыкая объятий, к другой стене. Металлическая больничная кровать подвернулась ни к месту, ее спинка смялась, словно сделанная из алюминия, когда Тор оперся об нее, пытаясь подмять Роджерса под себя. Тот раздраженно оттолкнул кровать, так, что от удара об стену закачалась камера, закрепленная на ней. Картинка на экране задрожала. Стив выгибался, позволяя Тору ласкать шею и задирать ногу себе на бедро. 

\- Эмм… Доктор! Кстати, доктор, - преувеличенно громко воскликнул Тони, вскакивая с кресла и хватая Бэннера под локоть. – Я же к вам по делу зашел. Мне срочно нужна консультация по поводу расщепления бозона Хиггса… Да идем же! Пойдем в мою лабораторию.

Он потащил несопротивляющегося, ошеломленного Брюса к двери. Когда они были уже в коридоре, раздался бесстрастный голос:

\- Мистер Старк, мне продолжать вести запись?

Губы Тони растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке.

\- Обязательно, Джарвис.

End

Примечания.  
(1)– Что это такое, точно исследователи не знают, термин применяют для описания самых разнообразных практик — от магии шаманского типа, такой, как путешествия в духе, магическое врачевание или магический аналог психотерапии до магических воздействий на погоду или на животных, а также всевозможных форм вредоносной магии.  
(2)– синий и красный цвета были связаны с магией, лечением  
(3)- Гальдр - в буквальном переводе означает «пение»; этим термином обозначаются магические песнопения, исполнявшиеся на различных тонах. И гальдр обычно ассоциируется с мужскими заклинаниями. В тех случаях, когда речь идет о заклинаниях, звучащих из уст женщины, обычно используется глагол «говорить», свидетельствующий о том, что заклинание не пелось по-настоящему, а просто произносилось нараспев.  
(4)- «Руническая» магия считалась полностью «мужской»  
Целебные руны  
для врачеванья  
ты должен познать;  
на стволе, что ветви  
клонит к востоку,  
вырежи их. (с)“Речи Сигрдривы”  
Главная руна «лечебных» рун - «КАНО», руна огня.   
С врачеванием также связано второе «Заклинание Одина»  
(5)- Сейд был преимущественно женской магией — до такой степени, что мужчина, владевший этим искусством, считался «арг» (argr, прилагательное от ergi), то есть склонным принимать женскую роль в сексуальных отношениях с другими мужчинами и, в целом, женоподобным и трусливым. Почему практика сейда воспринималась фактически как запретная для мужчин, точно неизвестно. Высказывались предположения, что сейд считался неподобающим для мужчины потому, что позволял поражать врагов не силой оружия, а колдовством или ядом, или же что сейду сопутствовали какие-то сексуальные ритуалы, в которых главный исполнитель обряда выполнял женскую роль. Кроме того, есть мнение, что исполнителем ритуала время от времени овладевали духи или даже божества, как это происходит в практике вуду. Допуская иную сущность в свое тело, человек утрачивал власть над собой и превращался в пассивное орудие божества или духа, что в корне противоречило традиционной этической концепции мужественности.  
(6)-С хирургией тоже было «не фонтан»)) В «Саге об Олаве Святом» рассказывается, как конунга Тормода ранило копьем. Он сел и сбросил с себя одежду. Осмотрев его, лекарка стала ощупывать рану в боку и почувствовала, что там застряло железо, но она не могла определить, как глубоко оно вошло. В каменном котле у нее варилась смесь лука с другими травами, и она давала эту смесь раненым, чтобы узнать, глубоки ли их раны: если рана оказывалась глубокой, то из нее чувствовался запах лука. Она дала этой смеси Тормоду и велела ему ее съесть...   
(7)- В «Саге о Магнусе Добром» говорится об излечении «наложением рук».


End file.
